When Fire and Ice Collide
by princessmelia
Summary: All of my entries for Zutara Week 2012. Day 1- Serendipity, Day 2- Momentous, Day 3- Transcend, Day 4- Whimsical, Day 5- Heartstrings, Day 6- Faded, Day 7- Seasons: Zuko's nervous to ask Katara a certain question. Cover Picture by: TheCuddlyKoalaWhale on deviantArt
1. Serendipity

_**A/N-** Welcome to Zutara Week 2012! This is my first year participating, but I'm very excited to be joining! Today is a rather short one-shot and occurs between "The Southern Raiders" and "The Ember Island Players". Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Why can no one else ever do anything? It's like I'm the only one that realizes food does not magically appear at meal time," Katara grumbled to herself as she walked through the undergrowth around their camp. It seemed everyone else thought sleep was more important than helping her find food for breakfast.

Quickly, or as quick as she could while still half asleep, she started to gather the random nuts and berries she could find. She was in the middle of attempting to climb a tree for a ripe orangeberry when a noise startled her. The water bender nearly fell to the ground but managed to hold onto the tree before slipping down it to follow the sound.

Stealthily, she made her way through the forest, crouching low. As she peered through the branches of a bush into a clearing, she saw Zuko.

He was shirtless and the sweat that glistened on his skin was proof to the length of training he had already performed that morning. Fire shot from his hands and feet as he ran through his katas.

From her position in the undergrowth, Katara could only see the side of his face without the scar. Having focused on the scar for so long, she had never realized how handsome Zuko could have been, how handsome he still was.

Captivated by his graceful movements and striking physique, Katara sat crouched in the bushes for the remainder of his session. It wasn't until he was pushing back his raven hair from his brow and picking up his shirt that she was in danger of being seen. Training was sacred to Zuko, Katara knew that. It must be why he got up so early to perform his own katas before training with Aang later.

When Zuko started straight for her hiding place, she pushed herself into the ground and held her breath, waiting for him to pass. He made it past her and she let out a premature sigh of relief. But she froze once again when Zuko turned at the sound and made a quick sweep of his surroundings. However, he shrugged it off when he saw nothing and continued on his way, pulling his shirt up and over his head.

Waiting until she was sure he was completely gone, Katara sat up and breathed a true sigh of relief. She tried to focus on the fact that she was glad not to have been caught rather than the fact that she had watched Zuko train shirtless for so long. That was something she wasn't quite ready to dwell on yet.

* * *

"Katara, there you are! We were getting worried," Aang said all smiles as he always was.

"Yeah. So where's the food?" Sokka asked. "I'm hungry."

"When aren't you hungry?" Suki teased.

"Right after I eat," Sokka answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Katara rolled her eyes, her brother would never change. "Here," she said, thrusting the basket in Sokka's face, "you make the food."

"Gosh, what's eating you?" Sokka questioned with a full mouth. "You're never this cranky in the morning."

"Well, this morning I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Katara couldn't keep the edge out of her voice. Seeing Zuko and… feeling things about him had shaken her. So now that frustration at not knowing what to do was aimed at everyone else.

"Maybe you should try some training," Zuko commented off-handedly. He said it while looking at the ground, but glanced up at Katara at the end. Was it just her, or was there a gleam of something in his eyes?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that training can get out pent up aggression," Zuko shrugged, "Trust me, I know."

"Oh, I bet you do," she said, narrowing her eyes, fighting back the blush creeping up her face. "I'm going to my tent. No one bug me," she declared, storming off in a huff.

"What was that about?" Aang asked.

"Beats me," Zuko replied. "Hand me some of those berries?"

But Toph knew more than anyone else. She could tell by Zuko and Katara's heartbeats that something was up, though neither would admit it. Well, she'd let them have their fun. This could turn out interesting.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Thanks for reading!_

**-princessmelia**


	2. Momentous

_**A/N-** This was one of the first ones I had an idea for. It plays off of the word momentous and moments. Also, the music that I listened to while writing was "All About Us" by He Is We ft. Owl City. And the song the characters dance to is "Kingdom Dance" from the movie Tangled. So listen if you want, but mostly enjoy!_

* * *

The day the Southern Raiders attacked the Southern Water Tribe for the last time was the same day Firelord Azulon mysteriously died. Amid the chaos of this day, two children in particular grieved the loss of a mentor, a best friend, a mother. Neither could truly accept that they were gone and neither wanted to let go of them. But these children had something else in common: a dream.

That night, as they slept, though miles separated them, the spirits led these two young souls together. And, for one night, they grieved and laughed together.

The halls of the palace were strangely silent to the young prince's ears as he walked down them. That's when he knew he must be dreaming, the palace was never that quiet. As he continued walking, however, he heard small footsteps behind him. They sounded like the last person he wanted to see right now. "Azula?" he hesitantly called out, praying that his sister was not sneaking up on him again. But when he turned around, he was not met the cold, amber eyes of his sister, but rather two glowing, sapphire orbs. The girl must have been Azula's age, give or take a few years. Her clothes were blue and her hair was pulled back in a fashion Zuko had never seen before. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" the little girl countered. Though she was obviously scared, her eyes had a defiant glint to them.

"I asked you first."

"Katara," before Zuko could process how strange of a name that was or even mention his name, the girl, Katara, asked, "Are you Fire Nation?"

"Yes," Zuko responded, drawing himself up proudly.

"I hate you," the girl immediately responded. _Great_, Zuko thought, _another person that hates me._

"Why?"

"Because the Fire Nation took my mom away," the girl answered, turning away from Zuko. Though he couldn't see her face, he could hear the tears in her eyes.

"They took mine too," Zuko commented. He put his hand out, hesitated, and then put it on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She sniffled once, twice, and then turned and faced him, the tear tracks still marked on her face. "Why did they take your mom away?"

"I'm not sure. But I think it's because they- they wanted me dead." Zuko closed his eyes against the memories. _Azula always lies_.

"Me too." Then Zuko felt two small arms wrap around his neck in a surprise hug. He returned the hug. No one had hugged him since his mom left. He might never be hugged again. He pushed these thoughts away, focusing instead on the girl in front of him. He thought maybe they could be friends, somehow. She seemed nice enough, a little defiant, but in a good way.

He pulled away, but kept a hold of her hand. "Do you want to look around a bit? I can show you the best parts of the palace."

She seemed excited, but then withdrew her hand and looked around, frightened. "Will someone else see us?"

"No, I don't think so. I haven't seen or heard anyone else. But if we do, I'll protect you," he replied with pride, puffing out his chest.

"Okay," she responded, reaching out for his hand and grasping it tightly in hers.

Zuko showed her his favorite parts of the palace: the garden, the library, and, most importantly, the ballroom.

"Wow," Katara breathed, "this is beautiful. Do you guys have parties in here?" She ran out to the middle of the floor, twirling in a circle with her arms out, marveling at the red and gold around her. It was beautiful, the ballroom. The artwork and architecture looked exactly like something out of Gran Gran's stories.

"Not exactly. Grandfather wasn't one for parties. I don't think Father will be either," he said, looking at the ground. But then he looked up, smiling, "I would love to have some though. There would be no competition, no manipulation. Just dancing. Just… being free."

"Then let's dance!" Katara shouted, running out and grabbing Zuko's hands.

"But there's no music." And then, as if on cue, music filled the ballroom. It was an old Fire Nation song; Zuko's uncle had loved to play it. "Hey, I know this song!"

"And I know how to dance! C'mon!"

Together, they turned in a circle around the center of the room, twirling and laughing. Zuko added in some fire bending forms while Katara mixed in some of her tribe's dances. When the tempo increased, Zuko walked over to her and held his arm up, palm facing towards her. She mirrored his move, and together they ran around and around, following the other. They both laughed, enjoying the rush the dance gave. And when the music increased yet again, they twirled and danced close together, each hoping this moment would never end.

"That was great Katara!" Zuko exclaimed, panting for breath. "Let's do it ag-" but when he turned around to face her, she was gone.

* * *

"And to conclude, I would like to wish them the best of luck on this momentous occasion. Now, would the young couple please take their spots on the dance floor for the first dance," Iroh requested. "To my nephew, Firelord Zuko, and his wife, Fire Lady Katara!" The crowd clapped and cheered as the bride and groom took to the floor.

Their traditional Fire Nation wedding robes swished as they crossed the ground to the center. As the band started to play their song, Zuko and Katara became a blur of gold and red as they circled the dance floor.

Then a peculiar look came over Katara's face. "Zuko, have I heard this song before?"

"Not unless you usually listen to old Fire Nation music; Uncle picked it out." He paused before asking, "Why?"

"It just sounds familiar is all. Like from a childhood memory… or dream." When Zuko only raised his eyebrow, she elaborated, "Actually, it's not just the music, it's the room too," she said, looking around before her gaze landed back on her husband. "And you."

Suddenly, recognition dawned on Zuko's face. "A dream," he whispered. "Are you thinking of your mother?"

"Yes! You too?" Zuko nodded in response.

"Did we…?"

"Meet in a dream years and years ago?" Katara finished for him, "I think we did."

"Amazing," he breathed, gazing at her. "You were an amazing dancer, you know."

Katara laughed, "You were too."

"Thank you," Zuko said after a few moments of silence with a smile on his face.

"For what?"

"For making me laugh. All those years ago, I needed to be reminded how to laugh," he responded, pulling her in closer. "With my mother gone and uncle not yet home, the only family I had left was Father and Azula." He bowed his head and squeezed his hand tighter around hers. "You gave me hope. So thank you."

"Zuko," Katara whispered, leaning in until her forehead touched his bowed one, "I needed you then too. My mother was my best friend. Losing her was the worst thing that's ever happened to me. It was nice to just forget about that for a while. To remember that life could still be enjoyed, even with her gone. To remember that other people were hurting too and that I could help them. So thank _you_."

They danced close together for a few more moments, taking comfort in the other's presence.

"I love you," Zuko whispered.

"I love you too."

And as the last note rang out, Zuko leaned in and kissed his blushing bride.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Thank you for reading! Happy Zutara Week!_

**-princessmelia**


	3. Transcend

_**A/N-** Welcome to day three! I knew a lot of people would probably go for the "Firelady" approach, so I decided to go from a different angle. For the first part I listened to Alanis Morisette's "Simple Together". Happy reading!_

* * *

"What are you saying?" The look on Aang's face was almost enough for Katara to take it all back. That she didn't really want to end their relationship. That of course they could stay together. Almost, but not quite.

"We just don't make sense anymore, Aang."

"I don't understand," he said, voice rising, "How do we not make sense anymore?" The air around them crackled with tension and heat. The Fire Nation was always hot in summer.

"At the beginning, the beginning of everything, we worked. Before we'd fought in wars, when I was a girl from the Water Tribe and you were the boy in the iceberg. But I'm not that girl, and you're not that boy. We've changed. We've transcended into our own roles."

"So what? Now that I'm the Avatar you don't want to be with me?" The tears were streaming down his face.

"No! I don't think I _can_ be with you. We've both grown up into different people. People that just _can't_ be together. I'm sorry Aang. I still want to be your best friend and-"

"Save it Katara," Aang cut her off, holding up a hand. "I'll leave you alone now." The Avatar jumped onto Appa, preparing to take flight.

"Aang, wait!"

"Did you change your mind?" Aang questioned harshly, but there was still a glint of hope in his eyes.

"No, but-"

His eyes turned hard. "Goodbye, Katara. Appa, yip yip!" The ten ton flying bison carried away the air bender, taking a part of the water bender with him.

Katara fell to her knees, wishing she could change what had just happened. She had known for so time that she and Aang could no longer continue, but hadn't wanted to hurt him. However, after their visit to the Fire Nation, she knew she couldn't go on another trip with him around the world. The longer she led him on, the worse it would be. But still, she already missed her friend. She couldn't hold back the tears or the sobs that wracked her body and let them over take her on a wave of grief and sorrow.

* * *

"Katara?" A voice asked. And for a second, it sounded like him. But then she realized it couldn't have been; he had flown away and she hadn't heard Appa land. Plus, he wouldn't want to see her anyway; she was the one who had broken his heart.

"Katara?" the voice rang out again, closer this time. A warm hand was placed on her back and she instantly knew who the visitor was. Only one person's hands were that hot.

"Hey Zuko," she said, sniffing back tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling beside her. "I just came to see you and Aang off. Where is he?"

"He's gone," she whispered.

"Gone? Where? And what about you?"

"We- we broke up," Katara admitted, her voice choking at the end as she started a fresh stream of tears.

"Oh Katara, I'm so sorry," he comforted, pulling her into a hug, resting her head under his chin.

She shook her head against his chest. "I don't deserve it. I'm the one who hurt him."

"A break up's not easy on either end." Zuko would know: he and Mai had recently broken up too. Working up the nerve to end it had been awful.

"He just looked so crushed. He's going to hate me now."

"Shh, shh," he consoled, running a hand through her long hair, "Aang could never hate you, you know that."

She sighed. "I know. I guess it's just easier to deal with the guilt of hurting him by thinking he'll hate me."

"You can't think that way. What you did was best for the both of you if you weren't committed to the relationship anymore. He'll thank you for it someday. I promise."

Katara only nodded, not truly believing him, but wanting to. The tears continued to stream down her face, but she no longer sobbed. Instead her breathing fell into the rhythm of the rise and fall of Zuko's chest, taking solace in his warm, comforting presence. Eventually, exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep against him, curling up to his body that seemed to radiate heat.

Gently, so as not to wake her, Zuko lifted Katara up and cradled her in his arms. She looked so peaceful sleeping, and, for a moment, he lost himself in her beauty. The curve of her face, the way her hair flowed around her- so different from when they first met. She was no longer the little water tribe girl he had met all those years ago.

And he had changed from then too, thankfully. He was no longer the arrogant prince, the shell of a man his father had made him. Zuko was finally complete.

_Well, maybe not entirely complete_, he thought as he made his way back to the palace, gazing at the gir- woman in his arms. She was something else. Quickly, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. And in her sleep, Katara made a sigh of contentment.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Thanks for reading!_

**-princessmelia**


	4. Whimsical

_**A/N-** I'm rather pleased with how this turned out. I hope you are too! Please enjoy and let me know what you think :)_

* * *

"What do you mean you never have a plan?" Katara questioned the blind earth bender.

Toph shrugged. "What can I say? Twinkle Toes and I just do what we want when we want. No date plans."

"None? Not even a reservation? What if you guys want to go someplace nice?"

Toph stared in the water benders general direction. "Me? Nice?" She snorted. "C'mon Katara. You know me better than that."

"I guess, but-"

"What are you girls talking about?" Aang's cheery voice called out. The air bender took his place next to Toph, sitting close and holding her hand. Zuko walked in with him and settled next to Katara, their shoulders touching.

"We're talking about how much Sunshine and Sugar Queen are sticks in the mud."

"Hey, we are not sticks in the mud!" Zuko argued. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you two never not have a schedule! For instance, how much longer are you two staying?"

"Two hours and twenty seven minutes," Katara replied before clicking her mouth shut.

"See?" Toph crossed her arms, point proven.

"I guess we're just a more whimsical couple than you two are," Aang commented. Toph punched him in the arm.

"Maybe you are, Twinkletoes, but I prefer to think I just go with whatever life hands to me. You should know," she said, turning to Katara, "your element is water. Shouldn't you go with the flow? Learn how to deal with change and be spontaneous and all that."

"I-I do," Katara said, trying to look fierce. "Don't I?" she asked Zuko.

"Sure you do," he said, kissing her head. She curled into his chest, content. But Zuko looked at the other two and slowly shook his head, rolling his eyes. They all knew how Katara hated changing plans. The conversation turned to other matters: politics, the postponed search for Zuko's mother, Sokka and Suki's children.

Later, while walking back to their vacation home in Ba Sing Se, Zuko leaned in and tried to kiss Katara on the lips. But she turned her head at the last moment and they ended up clunking their heads together.

"What was that?" Katara asked angrily.

Zuko smiled sheepishly, a blush covering his cheeks. "I was trying to be more whimsical."

"Zuko," Katara smiled, "you don't need to be more whimsical. We have order, what's wrong with that? We know exactly what's going to happen, when it happens," Katara said, the smile on her face falling, her voice rising. "Nothing will ever be a surprise, we'll never do anything spur of the moment. Zuko! Where is the fun in that?" She was practically screaming at this point, earning looks from passing people in the street. The Firelord grabbed her arms, trying to calm her.

"Katara-"

"No, let's do something crazy. Right now," the water bender whispered, leaning in close. "Now."

"Like what?"

"What's the first thing that comes to your mind?"

"I know!" Zuko exclaimed, a smile spreading across his face.

"What? What is it?" Katara asked in excitement.

"Uh-uh. We're being whimsical."

Katara pouted, "Hmph, doesn't mean I can't know."

"C'mon," Zuko urged, taking her hand, "let's go!"

Within a half hour, Katara was having a blind fold drawn off her face to reveal: a beach.

"A beach? That's it?"

"Well, that's not all it is. But for now, let's swim!"

Katara was dying to know what else there was to this beach, but she wanted to try out this whole "whimsical" thing. Plus, she was never one to turn down a swim. "Well, alright," she said feigning, indifference. Quickly, she threw off her over robes, running towards the water. "Last one in is a platypus bear!"

"Not fair!" Zuko half-complained, running and laughing behind her, stripping off his shirt as he went.

"I win!" Katara announced. Suddenly, Zuko was barreling into her, knocking them both into the water. "Zuko," she spluttered after resurfacing, "do you really want to mess with a water bender in her element?"

"Maybe," he answered, splashing at her. She quickly bended it away and hurled a giant wave at her boyfriend. He ducked under water to avoid the mass of water, but when he came up for air, Katara was gone.

"Katara? Katara!" suddenly the water bender surfaced right in front of him.

"Boo!"

"Gah! Where were you for so long?"

"Here, let me show you." She started bending water around both of their heads, forming one bubble of air. "Follow me." They swam together, getting deeper and deeper into the ocean. Finally, they touched their feet to the bottom, feeling the sand between their toes.

"This is incredible," Zuko breathed. He gazed in wonder at the shafts of light coming through the surface and at all the fish surrounding them. A flash of red and blue over there, the shifting flow of the currents on the sea plants, it was all so much to take in.

"I'm glad you like it." And then Katara leaned in, impulsively, and kissed Zuko. He grabbed her face, pulled her close, and kissed her back with a passion neither of them had felt in months.

* * *

After their swim, the opposite benders curled up next to each other on the shore. They were close enough to the tree line for Zuko to lean back against one, while Katara rested her head on his bare chest.

"So what was the other surprise you had for me?"

"Watch," Zuko replied, indicating the horizon with his head. The sun was just setting and, as Katara gazed on, the sky turned the most brilliant colors she'd ever seen. The deepest reds that reminded her of Zuko and the Fire Nation, the brightest yellows like summer days, the purest of oranges like a fire burning in the night. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you."

"How did you even-"

"Uncle told me about it. He found this place after he left the siege on Ba Sing Se. The sunset he saw reminded him of Lu Ten. Said it was like his son was watching over him; it was then he decided to try and see him in the Spirit World."

"I guess your uncle doesn't have any issues with trying things on a whim."

"No, he doesn't." Zuko was silent. And then, "I want to go find my mom."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Katara responded, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Happy Zutara Week!_

**-princessmelia**


	5. Heartstrings

_**A/N-** This is another one of my favorites. It takes place when the gaang is on Ember Island. Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Look what I found!" Katara shouted out, running across the vacation's home courtyard at night. They had been staying in the Firelord's vacation home for a few days now, and, while Zuko promised it was safe, it had taken them all awhile to adjust to it. "It's a picture of Zuko," she announced, displaying it to the group in the lamp light. Luckily, the person in question wasn't around to make a big deal about it.

"But that looks nothing like him!" Sokka countered. The boy in the picture was eight, maybe nine, and sat straight up, but still managed to have a small smile on his face.

"I agree with Sokka. It looks nothing like him," Toph voiced in.

"Thank you, Toph. See, she- Seriously Toph! That is not funny!"

Toph punched him on the arm. "It will always be funny, Snoozles."

Sokka turned away from the earth bender and back to the picture, "But seriously, that cannot be Zuko."

"No, look," Aang said, pointing at the bottom of the paper, "It says, 'Prince Zuko, son of Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa'."

"But how?" Sokka exclaimed. "He doesn't have his-"

"Scar?" a voice from behind interrupted. They all turned to guiltily look at Zuko.

"Zuko, I didn't mean-" Katara started.

"No, it's okay," Zuko cut off her. "I guess it's time you guys learned the truth," he said with a sigh. "Gather round, it's going to be a long one." He made a following motion with his hand and led them to the fire in the middle of the courtyard where he promptly sat down, each of them following suit.

"I was thirteen when I got this," he started, gesturing to the left half of his face. "I had wanted to sit in on a war council, you know, to understand the responsibilities I would one day take on. Anyway, I wasn't old enough. The guards wouldn't let me in. But Uncle saw me on his way to the meeting and took me along," a nostalgic look overcame his face as he talked of his uncle.

"He made me promise not to speak out; it wouldn't do if I disrespected anyone in that meeting. And I'd almost made it too. But then a general proposed a plan. A cruel plan," his voice had dropped to a whisper. Consequently, the fire had died down as well. "He wanted to sacrifice a whole assembly of new recruits to take out some earth benders. It would've been murder.

"And so I spoke up. I thought loyalty should be rewarded, not punished. But I had disrespected the general. And so I had to fight in an Agni Kai, a fire duel. The general was old; I wasn't scared."

"So he was the one that gave you the scar?" Aang interrupted.

"I'm not done yet," Zuko said with a glare, the fire rising.

"Sorry," Aang said, looking sheepish.

The prince took a deep breath before starting again. "The next day I prepared to face the general. But when I turned around in the arena, it wasn't him. It was-," he swallowed, "it was my father," he finished at a whisper.

The silence that fell around the group was profound. No one said a word. The fire in the middle was slowly growing, the flames licking higher and higher.

"My father," Zuko repeated, staring into the flames. "How could I fight my own father? He was the only parent I had left. I looked up to him; I wanted to please him-" his voice broke.

Zuko took a few deep, calming breaths. When he spoke again, his voice had a hard edge to it. "He demanded I fight him. He said I needed to fight for my honor, but still I refused. And then he said I needed to learn respect and that suffering would be my teacher. And, well, you know what happened," he said gesturing to his face. "After that I was banished. I wasn't allowed anywhere near ho- the Fire Nation until I had captured the Avatar. Only then could I regain my honor and return home."

"So that's why you were so determined," Sokka commented, unusually soft. Zuko only nodded, still lost in his thoughts.

"Zuko, that's awful. I'm so sorry," Suki sympathized.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to go for a walk," Zuko said abruptly, standing up. "Don't wait up, I'll be back late." He quickly turned and walked away.

The group was silent until a tiny, suppressed sob broke through.

"Toph?" Katara asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" the little earth bender snapped. "I just know what it is to have disconnected parents, alright?" And with that, she stomped out of the courtyard, presumably to her room.

Slowly, everyone else seemed to follow Toph's lead, becoming lost in their own thoughts of Zuko's tale. Soon, only Katara was left around the dying fire.

* * *

"What are you still doing here? I thought I said not to wait up." Zuko's voice cut across the night, rousing Katara from her dozing spot near the fire.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine," Zuko immediately responded, moving past her towards the house. "I think we should get some rest. It's a big day tomorrow and-"

"I was wondering if you could tell me about your mom," Katara said in a rush before she lost her courage to say it.

Zuko froze.

"It's just that you mentioned her before in Ba Sing Se, and when you said that your dad was your only parent, you reminded me of it."

"It's not a pleasant story," Zuko replied, not turning around and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I want to hear it. I want to understand."

Zuko sighed and seemed to deflate in defeat. "Fine," he conceded, sitting on the other side of the fire from her. He waved his hand in front of it and the flames jumped to life once again.

"My mother was my best friend. My father always favored Azula; she was better than me at everything: fire bending, lessons, politics, everything. But my mother understood me; she saw the good in me before anyone else.

"Uncle was away on a campaign for the capturing of Ba Sing Se. But when his own son died, he gave up and left the battle. He didn't return home for over two years," Zuko said, closing his eyes against the memories and emotions, trying to keep them at bay. He didn't see Katara's eyes grow wide. She hadn't known Iroh had had a son.

"My father decided to show us, mainly Azula, off to Grandpa, Firelord Azulon. I was a disgrace to him, even then. After he had paraded Azula around, Azulon dismissed all of us. Except for Dad." Katara couldn't help but wonder at that name. Dad. How could such a happy word be applied to someone so cruel?

"He requested to become the sole heir to the throne, claiming Uncle had no living heirs, wasn't even there to take over the throne."

"That's why Ozai's Firelord instead of Iroh. I never even knew Iroh was in line for the throne."

Zuko let out a bark of harsh laughter. "If only it was that easy. Grandfather was furious, and told Father he would be punished for his insolence." Here, Zuko paused.

"What? What is it?"

Zuko looked at the ground, "For so long all I knew was what Azula told me. And Azula always lies," the last part came out in a pattern, as if it was something he often said. "I didn't want to believe it, but Fa- Ozai confirmed it when we last spoke."

"What? What was his punishment?"

The young prince lifted his gaze to Katara, his gold eyes staring straight into her soul. "To kill me."

"What?" Katara cried out, the shock of such an unjust punishment catching her off guard. "But how could he do that? He didn't, did he?"

"Obviously not," Zuko commented dryly. There was a pause before he admitted, looking away, "He was going to though.

"Grandfather thought the punishment should fit the crime. Since Uncle had lost his first born son, he felt Father should feel the same pain. Only I knew it wouldn't have been painful at all."

Katara reached out a hand to her friend, "Zuko, I-"

"It's fine," he said, "I don't need him, anyway." Still, Katara placed her hand on his shoulder, gave it a quick squeeze, and then returned to her side of the fire.

"That night, my mom came to visit me. I was half asleep; I barely remember what she said. All I can recall is her saying she did what she did for me, that she loved me, and never to forget who I am.

"When I woke up the next morning, she was gone. Firelord Azulon was dead and my father was to be crowned that night."

"How?"

"I'm still not sure," Zuko admitted, "but I know it had to do with my mom. Father said she was banished for the unspeakable deeds she did that night."

"So she…?" The water bender asked, afraid to finish the question.

"I believe she killed my grandfather in exchange for my life. My life," he repeated, hugging his knees to his chest and gazing into the flames. "And what have I done with it? I've let down the only two people in the world who haven't wanted to see me dead," he finished at a whisper, burying his head in his knees.

Katara stared with compassion at the young man in front of her. She'd always wondered what had made Zuko so determined, so emotional, so complex. It wasn't very hard to see now. His whole life story pulled at her heartstrings and filled her with a sadness she could not explain.

The only two people that hadn't wanted to see him dead? Were there really only two in the whole world? She supposed that at one point she had wanted him dead, like at the North Pole. Had she really been that cruel of a person, willing to stoop so low as to let a boy not much older than her freeze to death in the snow? They all had to make that up somehow, especially her.

Carefully, Katara moved around the fire, soundlessly kneeled next to Zuko, and gently put her arm around him. He seemed startled by the touch but didn't pull away. Surprisingly, she could feel his back trembling. Was Zuko crying? Wrapping her other arm around him, Katara pulled the fire bender into a hug, pressing his head into her shoulder.

At first, Zuko did nothing. Then he quickly wrapped his arms around Katara, giving into the embrace and losing himself in her arms.

They stayed like that until the break of dawn. Two best friends, the comforter and the comforted, perhaps becoming something more.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Happy Zutara Week!_

**-princessmelia**


	6. Faded

_**A/N-** This was my first idea, and I love it! Also, credit to AvocadoLove for their thoughts on bending rules (you'll see what I mean). Enjoy!_

* * *

"A whole four weeks?" Katara echoed, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "I haven't been home for that long in years. This really is a special birthday treat," she said with a smile, "Thank you Zuko."

"No, no thanks," the Firelord replied, holding up his hand from the railing of the ship. "You have been away from home for far too long helping me. It's time I return the favor."

"So, what our we going to do these four weeks?" Katara asked, slipping under Zuko's arm and into his warm embrace. He was always like that, a constant warmth to rely on.

"Anything you want. It's just you and me. No politics. No banquets. No formal meetings."

"But there's still me!" a high-pitched voice called out. The couple turned to face a pair of feet that were quickly placed rightly on the ground. "I'll be there with you," Ty Lee reminded them. She had insisted on coming on the grounds that she wanted to see real snow and penguins. But Zuko knew it was also partially at his uncle's request to keep the young Firelord safe.

"How could I forget?" Zuko asked, voice biting with sarcasm.

"Zuko!" Katara scolded, elbowing him in the stomach, "Be nice." She turned to her friend, "I'm glad you'll be there to help keep me sane with this one around. Plus, the more the merrier on my birthday!" She turned to Zuko, "That reminds me, will Sokka and Suki be there? And Aang and Toph too?"

"The whole gaang. It wouldn't be the same without them." Except there would be one person missing that no one would dare mention. Mai. She was still sore about the break-up and refused to talk to anyone. Except for Ty Lee that is. The two girls had always been close, but Mai's chosen isolation enforced their friendship.

"Good. I've missed them all."

"Me too," Zuko responded before kissing her forehead, then her lips.

"Okay, I'm going into my room before both of your auras get too bright for me to see. Bye guys, have fun!" Ty Lee declared and then walked on her hands to the cabin and back-flipped down the stairs.

"She's going to make everything more awkward, isn't she?" Zuko grumbled.

"C'mon, don't be so grumpy. Just think of all the fun we're going to have."

"Alright, but this better be worth it."

"It will be. The South Pole is lovely in winter. You know, when you're not attacking it."

Katara laughed at Zuko's stricken expression and then kissed his lips. "Don't worry. I'm sure it will go great."

And it did. For about a week or so.

* * *

At first, everything went smoothly. There was a feast to celebrate Katara's birthday filled with food and music. Katara even managed to drag an unwilling Zuko onto the dance floor, though they weren't the only couple out there. Later in the week Sokka even got to hunt with his father, something he hadn't gotten to do since the end of the war.

And then one night the gaang was sitting outside the village, gazing up at the stars that were constantly there all winter long. It was always night in the winter and Katara loved it. The water bender could feel the push and the pull of the ocean more clearly, could command the water more easily, could feel it flow through her. Eventually she could no longer ignore the pull of the ocean underneath her feet.

"Aang, want to practice some water bending forms?" He had taken their break-up surprisingly well, almost admitting himself that something didn't feel right between them. Plus, he now seemed to having someone else on his mind: Toph. The two youngest benders of the group had been nearly inseparable the past week and Aang constantly had that goofy grin on his face when he was around her.

"Sure." He stood with a light-footedness only an air bender could possess and quickly mirrored Katara's forms. Soon, the ocean was freezing and melting, pulsing and flowing in eloquent patterns all around the gaang.

"How does it look?" Aang called out to the general group.

"Great!" Toph answered back.

"Awesome! I'm glad you- not funny Toph."

"Of course it is! It's always funny," Toph said, fighting back laughter.

"It really does look great," Suki called out from her spot in Sokka's arms.

"I agree," Sokka seconded. "Though it could use a bit more swishy-swish over there," he added, unable to stop from having an opinion.

"What about you Zuko? What do you think?" Katara asked. When she received no response, she called out again, "Zuko? Zuko?" she asked with more urgency. She let the water drop as she hurried to his side. "Zuko?" she whispered. He was pale, paler than normal. And he had his head cradled in his hands between his knees.

"Hmm?" he questioned, looking up. "Katara?" he asked weakly. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You! Look at you, you're as white as the snow!"

"My head… it hurts."

"Let's get you back inside." But when he tried to stand, Zuko only collapsed back onto the ground, nearly taking Katara down with him. "Sokka?" the young water bender called out to her brother, needing him to help her. But he was already there, supporting Zuko into standing and then letting the fire bender rest heavily on his shoulders. He supported the Zuko back into the village and into the tent they were sharing. The rest of the gaang was quick to follow behind.

Gently, Sokka laid Zuko on his bed, Katara moving quickly to assist and sit next to him.

"I'm going to get Gran Gran," Sokka announced, before quickly running off to find his grandmother.

Katara grasped Zuko's hand, "Stay with me, okay? Help is coming."

"I'm c-cold. And tired. Can't I sleep?" His eyelids were drooping over his eyes and the strength in his hand was weak against Katara's grip.

"Not until Gran Gran has looked you over. She'll know what to do."

Only she didn't. After a thorough check she could find nothing wrong with him other than the headache and paleness. His temperature was normal as were his vital signs.

Outside of the tent she gave her diagnosis to Sokka and Katara, "I cannot find anything wrong. It just might be a bug, something that a bit of sleep will cure. We'll have to see how he is in the morning."

As they went back inside, Katara kneeled down next to him, taking his hand again. "We don't know what's wrong, but you can sleep. You might feel better in the morning. Get lots of rest," she said, squeezing his hand. But the squeeze she received back was weak; a fraction of the strength Katara knew he had.

* * *

The next morning did not bring better results. If anything, Zuko seemed weaker. He could no longer sit up on his own, and had to be supported by a tower of pillows. Later, Ty Lee came to visit him.

"Oh, this is not good, not good at all," she said upon seeing her friend.

"What? What is it?" Katara asked from his bedside. She hadn't left and had insisted on sleeping next to him all night.

"His aura, it's dimming. It's barely there at all. Like a candle going out." She said the last part as a whisper. As if by saying it quieter, it would somehow make it less real. "Let me check his chi," she said, moving closer to Zuko. "Can we lie him down?" she requested, "It will be easier to feel the flow that way." Gently, Katara lowered Zuko onto the bed.

"Thank you," Zuko breathed out. His voice was barely audible, but Katara could tell it took a lot of effort. It was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes. To see strong, proud Zuko in this way, faded almost into nothing, broke her heart.

Quickly, Ty Lee closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, and hovered her hands over his body. Slowly, they moved back and forth, stopping at certain points and skimming over others.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Katara, she opened her eyes. "His chi has lessened," she said in shock, voice rising, "He's lost energy and I don't know why!" Ty Lee nearly yelled, a surprising thing rarely seen in the young chi bender. Tears swam in her eyes. "I don't know why," she repeated at a whisper.

* * *

Later, the rest of the gaang sat around Zuko's bed, trying to lighten the mood. Sokka by telling bad jokes; Suki by fake laughing at them; Toph by her snarky comments, Aang by his optimism; and Katara by the one thing she always had, always would have: hope. She had to believe something could be done. Gently, she brushed back Zuko's hair. Zuko, who had appeared to be sleeping, slowly opened his eyes. The usual amber orbs were dull, faded, like a fire going out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay. I needed to wake up anyway. Help me up?" he asked. Carefully, the water bender helped him sit up, leaning against his column of pillows. "So, any new theories?" It was a sort of game they had made up. _What's Wrong With Zuko?_ So far, nothing had made any sense.

"Actually, I do," Aang spoke up, seemingly timid.

"Well, spit it out." Even sick, Zuko still commanded, though the weakness in his voice lessened the harshness of it.

"Okay, so water benders get their power from the moon, right?" When the group nodded, he continued, "Right. So do you remember at the North Pole when Zhao captured the moon spirit? The water benders lost their powers."

"I get it!" Sokka exclaimed. "Because there's no sun down here, you think that's why Zuko's lost his power."

"Exactly."

"But those benders didn't get… weak, like I am," Zuko argued, stumbling over the word weak. Having been raised by Ozai, "weak" was a word used for the enemy. It was something that was intolerable.

"I thought about that too. But then I remembered: fire is the only element that comes from within. It's tied directly to the bender's life force. Like the Sun Warriors said, 'fire is life and energy'."

"So all he needs is the sun?" Toph asked. "That should be easy enough. Let's just get in a boat and cruise north."

"It's not that easy," Sokka countered, "in the winter, more of the ocean is frozen and none of our boats are ready for travel. Also, there are more blizzards. And traveling in a blizzard can be deadly. We just can't risk it," he concluded with a sad shake of his head.

Abruptly, Katara stood and stormed out of the tent, the flaps swinging behind her in the wind.

"I'll go," Aang said, standing up and following her. He tracked her footprints to just outside the village walls. She was standing with her back to him, gazing out towards where the ocean would be. "Katara?"

"What do you want, Aang?" she asked, her voice a sigh.

"I want to help-"

"Help what? What can we do?" Her voice was rising in rage. "Zuko is dying and there's nothing I can do about! And it's all my fault! If we weren't here for my birthday, if I hadn't wanted to stay so long, none of this would've happened."

"We couldn't have known-"

"It doesn't matter," her voice had dropped to a whisper again. "None of it matters."

"Katara, please. We can fix this. We haven't tried yet," Aang comforted, walking torwards her and placing his hand on her back. "And we always fix it, don't we?"

She nodded, leaning on him. She needed her best friend more than anything right now. They stood like that for a while before Katara broke the silence, "Let's see what we can do."

* * *

The following days were filled with hit and miss attempts at curing Zuko. Nothing seemed to work. Not some of Iroh's special tea they had brought, not Ty Lee's chi bending, not even Katara's water bending made an impact. She took that particularly hard. She had ranted to Sokka, "What good are these healing abilities if I can't even save the most important people in my life?"

"His aura's barely there," Ty Lee announced to the group one day. They were all gathered in the tent surrounding a sleeping Zuko. Katara sat next to the bed, her fingers absentmindedly working in Zuko's hair. Sokka had Suki in his arms, trying to comfort both her and himself. And Aang and Toph were holding hands, both of them with tears swimming in their eyes.

"Wait," Katara said, breaking the mournful silence. "Ty Lee. You said his aura is dim, right?"

"Right," she replied. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well, remember when we were on our way here? You said our auras got brighter when we were… kissing," she said, blushing, but continued anyway, "Well, what if I kissed him now? Would he get better?"

"I don't know. It's not just his aura that needs brightening; his energy is almost gone too."

Katara looked away, concentrating. "Maybe I could give him that too," she whispered. "Ty Lee, how's my aura?"

"It's blue, but very bright. Actual, it's the brightest I've ever seen it." Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "I think I see what you're thinking!"

"If I kiss Zuko-"

"-and put your energy from the moon-"

"-into the kiss-"

"-then you can transfer your energy-"

"-into Zuko!"

The two girls jumped up and hugged each other.

"Wait, what?" Sokka asked, looking confused. "I'll never understand this spirit, bending mumbo jumbo."

"No, it makes sense!" Aang shouted. "Katara gets her energy from the moon. She'll never be as powerful as she is right now, what with the moon beind constantly in the sky and all. So all she has to do is somehow how transfer some of her excess energy to Zuko. Then bam! He's cured!" Aang concluded, smiling.

Everyone turned to Katara, expectant. "Umm, could you all step out? It's hard to focus when you're all watching."

"We understand," Suki said, making her way out the door and dragging Sokka along.

"But I wanna watch!" he complained. Suki, however, paid him no heed and continued dragging him out.

"Good luck," Aang said, guiding Toph out.

"Yeah. Make sure Sparky makes it, okay? He owes me money," Toph called out, but everyone could hear the underlying tremble in her voice. Zuko was the closest thing she had to a brother, and Toph was very protective of her family.

Ty Lee was the last one out. "The best advice I can give is to try to change your energy to be compatible with his. Think of warm things, like fire. That might help."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." And then it was just Katara and Zuko alone in the tent. The rise and fall of his chest was slow, slower than ever before. Quickly, she placed her palms over his upturned ones, just hovering above the surface, enough room for their energy to flow.

"Okay, Zuko, I need you to be stronger than ever before, alright? And I need you to trust in the energy I'm giving you. Trust in me."

Then she took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and focused.

First, she focused on the moon and the ocean she could feel all around her. She let herself be caught up in the energy, pulling it into her command. Then, very quickly, she turned her thoughts to warmer things. To summer days in the Fire Nation, the sun on her face and skin, to Zuko's hand in hers, his arms around her, his lips pressed into her own. Slowly, she opened her eyes and leaned in towards Zuko. He was so pale now, so faded from the man he used to be. She hoped she could fix that.

Gently, she pressed her lips onto his cold ones, focusing all her thoughts on fire and Zuko.

And then, a spark. She could feel her energy flowing into Zuko, warming as it left her fingertips and flowed into him. The water bender pulled back and let herself be lost in the moment, in the pulse of her energy leaving. Slowly, Zuko started to heat up under her fingertips. His pulse started to quicken and he took in a deep shaking breath.

"Zuko?" Katara asked, fighting the impulse to break the connection in their hands to hug him; he still needed more energy.

"Katara?" the Firelord asked, opening his eyes. Katara could've laughed in relief: they were back to their burning amber.

"Zuko!" she cried, finally breaking their connection and hugging him tightly. "You're back, you're back," she whispered into his shoulder, one hand tangled in his hair. Tears of joy started welling in her eyes, and she let them flow freely down her face.

"Katara," he said as a way of reply, returning the embrace with more strength than Katara had felt in him in weeks.

They untangled and Zuko moved to a sitting position, all color returned to his skin. "I-I thought I was gone."

"Never," Katara whispered, shaking her head, "I'll never give up on you."

Gently, Zuko placed a hand on her face, rubbing his thumb softly across her cheek. "Thank you," he said, before leaning in and kissing her deeply.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

_Happy Zutara Week!_

**-princessmelia**


	7. Seasons

_A/N- Hope you all enjoyed Zutara Week 2012! See you next year :)_

* * *

"Uncle!" Zuko called out from the back kitchen of Iroh's teashop.

"What is- Zuko!" the retired general exclaimed, seeing the mess his nephew had made in the kitchen. Dirty pots and pans were laying around everywhere, flour and who knew what else covered every surface in the small room, including the Firelord himself. "When you asked to use my kitchen, I didn't imagine you would make this much of a mess!"

"I just wanted you to taste this," Zuko asked timidly, holding up a spoon from the stew he had been stirring. "I think it needs more seasons, but I wanted your opinion first."

"Hmm. While I am upset about the mess, one can never turn down free food," Iroh replied while smiling. As he sipped on the stew, a thoughtful look crossed his face. "you are right, it does need more season. Try some basil."

Quickly, Zuko grabbed the spice bottle, put a pinch in the pot, stirred, and handed a new spoonful to his uncle. "How about now?"

Iroh tried it. "Much better. I'm sure she'll love it." At his nephew blush, Iroh began to laugh. "Really, she will."

"I hope so. Tonight's an important night."

"Ah yes. One year anniversaries are. I can hardly believe you two have been together a year now."

"It seems like more," Zuko admitted, staring into the stew. "It feels like we've been together longer than that; like we've always known each other." When Iroh chuckled, Zuko turned snappily to his uncle, holding out his spoon threateningly. "Don't tell anyone I said that, okay?"

"Of course, Firelord Zuko," Iroh promised. Although his grin led Zuko to not quite trust his words.

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Zuko returned to his work.

* * *

"Oh Zuko! It looks wonderful," Katara gushed, sitting down at the table Zuko had fixed up in the front of the tea shop. He had laid out a fine tablecloth from home of crimson and gold and lit some candles to set the mood. "And you made it all yourself?"

"I did," he stated proudly. A salad, stew, and dessert. Not much, but quite impressive for someone who never had to make his own meals.

"Then let's eat."

Dinner went smoothly. The couple talked and laughed, reminiscing about their adventures through the past year and their favorite dates. Katara enjoyed their picnic at the beach best while Zuko favored their camping trip in the Earth Kingdom.

After they were done eating, Zuko started clearing the table.

"Let me help," Katara said, reaching for a plate. Zuko grabbed it first.

"No, I've got it. You just stay right there."

"Alright, fine." The water bender smiled. She loved when Zuko went all sweet like this. "But if you need any help, let me know!"

"Will do!" he called back. As the Firelord went into the kitchen, he grabbed the polished, wooden box sitting on the table; he stared at it for a few moments, the realizations of what he was about to do finally hitting him, before he smiled and turned back to the front of the shop.

"Katara?" he asked, appearing through the kitchen doors.

"Yes? You need some help? It's no big-" her voice died off when she saw the box. She looked so beautiful, long dark hair flowing around her like her element. Her eyes, too, were the color of her element. And in those eyes Zuko could see everything he'd ever wanted: love, compassion, honor. He had once said he was the only one who could restore his honor. It was a lie. He never could have recovered his honor without her consent, and now he had it plus so much more. The season of her hate was over, leaving only a continual season of love in its place.

"Katara," he crossed the room and kneeled in front of her, "you are my best friend. You've changed me in so many ways; I can never thank you enough for all you've done for me. I know I would never be half the man I am today without you, and I would like to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it." He slowly pried open the box.

"I know how much of a traditionalist you are, so I tried to make it as best as I could. But I promise I carved it all by myself. No help, no royal attendants."

Inside the container laid a necklace; it looked just like her mother's: an azure stone attached to a satin blue ribbon. Only the design was different. It was a fire made of several curvy lines, creating three distinct flames. The first few were roughly drawn, but as the pattern went out, the lines smoothed. Katara couldn't help but be reminded of their relationship: rough at first, but smooth over time. Just like how water smooths away the roughest of edges, so had she and Zuko cleared away each other's harshness.

"Katara?" Zuko asked, the anxiety he was feeling clearly etched on his face as he stared at Katara. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, a thousand times yes!" The couple happily kissed, tears of joy streaming down their cheeks.

* * *

_Thoughts?_

**-princessmelia**


End file.
